Que me reproches tu ?
by DarkHysteria
Summary: Quand Isaka vient embêter Usagi au restaurant, Asahina est en colère contre lui mais est-ce le fait qu'il ait bu ou autre chose ? One-shot !


Asahina marchait à travers le restaurant à la recherche de son patron Isaka. Décidément celui-ci n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, à croire que cela lui plaisait de le faire tourner en bourrique. Il entendit la voix forte de son patron et un autre homme qu'il reconnut comme étant Akihiko Usami.

- Tu veux me pousser à bout ?

- Lâche-moi ! Tu me fais mal !

Asahina l'attrapa par le col de sa veste et présenta ses excuses pour son comportement à Usami. Il entraina Isaka à sa suite et le fit entrer dans la voiture. Aucun des deux n'essaya d'entamer la conversation sur le chemin. Asahina était en colère et ça, Isaka le savait et il ne voulait pas l'énerver d'avantage. Arrivés chez eux, son secrétaire lui conseilla d'aller prendre une douche, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire. L'eau chaude coulait sur son corps lui faisant tourner la tête. Ou peut-être était-ce dû aux nombreux verres qu'il avait bus ? Il regrettait amèrement son comportement immature de la soirée. La colère de son amant ne s'était pas dissipée. La seule phrase qu'il avait prononcée était dénuée de tout sentiment. C'était un ordre froid, glacial.

Une fois qu'il fut sorti de la douche, il rejoignit Asahina dans leur chambre. Ce dernier, assis dans le lit était absorbé par la lecture d'un roman. Isaka soupira, décidément il serait très dur pour lui de lui parler. Il s'assit près de lui et lui prit le livre des mains ce qui eu le don de l'énerver encore plus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Tu crois pas qu'il faut qu'on parle ?

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a dire. Tu es un irresponsable doublé d'un idiot, en somme rien de bien différent de d'habitude.

- Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas du boire autant, tu as raison.

- Je ne veux pas que tu t'excuses pour ça.

- Dans ce cas-là de quoi veux-tu que je m'excuse ? Je vois bien que tu es distant, que tu m'en veux... Oh et puis, tu m'énerves ! Je vais à Marukawa, je te verrais plus tard ! _dit-il en partant._

Asahina reprit son livre et sourit. Quand son amant était saoul, il se mettait en colère encore plus facilement que d'habitude et c'est vrai qu'il aimait le voir réagir de la sorte pour lui. Le lendemain, tout était redevenu normal. Ils se parlaient, se souriaient mais pourtant quelque chose tracassait Isaka. Il réfléchissait encore à leur dispute d'hier. _« Je ne veux pas que tu t'excuses pour ça. »_ Alors de quoi voulait-il qu'il s'excuse ? Après tout, il n'avait que boire trop, malgré ce qu'il lui avait conseillé, et embêter Akihiko. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il avait profité du fait qu'Asahina était parti chercher la voiture et l'avait donc laissé en plan... Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il attendait des excuses ? C'était vraiment trop dur d'essayer de le comprendre ! Si il n'avait pas passé toutes ces années auprès de lui, il n'aurait sûrement même pas cherché à le faire.

Isaka sortit de la douche, une serviette autour de sa taille et vit son amant en train de préparer le repas. Il alla le rejoindre sentant au passage l'odeur délicieuse qui émanait du four. Il passa ses bras autour sa taille et se colla à lui posant sa tête sur son épaule.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?

- Vu l'odeur, je dirais qu'il y a comme dessert, un gâteau au chocolat. Ton préféré, non ? _dit-il avec un léger sourire._

- Hum... J'ai hâte !

En effet, le gâteau fut très bon. C'était sans aucun doute son préféré, d'autant plus si c'était son amant qui lui faisait. Il était touché par ce geste et avait décidé de s'excuser une nouvelle fois de la veille. Ils étaient tous les deux en train de lire quand il brisa le silence.

- Je suis vraiment désolé pour hier...

Asahina n'émit qu'un léger son mais resta concentré sur le livre qu'il tenait en main. Il fallait vraiment qu'il garde son sang froid, sinon rien ne s'arrangerait si il partait au quart de tour.

- Très bien, je vois. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir écouté hier et d'être parti sans te le dire !

- Hum...

- Bordel ! Que faut-il que je fasse pour que tu daignes abandonner ce livre et m'écouter ?

Le ton était monté d'un cran. Heureusement qu'il devait se contrôler... Il eu alors une idée pour le forcer à faire un peu attention à lui et lui faire lâcher ce bouquin insignifiant. Il le prit et le jeta à terre puis s'assit à califourchon sur ses hanches.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- A ton avis, idiot ! Je fais ce que j'essaye de faire depuis hier ! C'est-à-dire m'excuser !

- Et tu ne peux pas le faire comme une personne normale ?

- Tu sais bien que j'aime être différent. Sérieusement Asahina... Je suis désolé d'être parti hier.

- Tu sais ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'en veux, tu le fais tout le temps. C'est simplement parce que tu es parti pour aller le voir, lui. _lui avoua-t-il posant les mains sur les hanches de son amant._

- Où est le problème ? Je comprends pas, là.

- Le problème c'est que je suis jaloux d'Usami.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Akihiko et moi sommes amis de longue date, il est normal que j'aille le saluer.

- Est-il normal que tu cherches à le séduire ?

- Tu me connais ! Quand j'ai trop bu, je fais souvent n'importe quoi c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin que tu restes à mes côtés. Mais, tu n'as aucune raison d'être jaloux.

- Tu ne fais jamais rien pour personne. Pourtant, tu as tout fait pour qu'il devienne l'auteur connu d'aujourd'hui. Tu passais des heures chez lui pratiquement tous les soirs de la semaine, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. Et...

- Je t'arrête tout de suite Asahina ! Il allait mal ! Il lui fallait quelqu'un à qui il pourrait se confier. Quant à sa carrière, il était normal que je m'en occupe. C'est le frère d'Haruhiko, mon ami d'enfance et puis je l'apprécie énormément. De toute façon en tant qu'éditeur, je ne pouvais pas laisser passer une telle œuvre. Et pour ton info, je ne fais pas jamais rien pour personne, je le fais pour très peu de personne, nuance mais tu en fais parti. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour te garder à mes côtés !

Isaka sentit les lèvres de son amant capturer les siennes. Il fut surpris mais répondit à son baiser. La prise d'Asahina sur ses hanches se fit plus ferme et il resserra son étreinte. Jaloux d'Akihiko, jamais il ne l'aurait imaginé surtout venant de sa part. Lui, qui était si réservé d'habitude mais il était heureux de voir qu'il comptait autant à ses yeux au point qu'il puisse lui faire une petite crise de jalousie. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par les battements du cœur de l'homme qu'il aimé, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, Asahina. Je t'aime.

Et ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, toujours dans cette position qu'ils appréciaient grandement.


End file.
